An Unlikely Love
by Realm of Dreams
Summary: Caught skipping school Suze's punishment is to assist the 8th grade bake sale. There she meets Jesse, one of the Valleys most notorious gangbangers. No mediator powers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the scene with the lemon bars! They all belong to the fabulous Meg Cabot. (For the whole story…minus the lemon bars)

This story will also change POV's in the chapters they're not going to be all of just one person.

Suze POV

I can't believe I'm stuck spending my weekend with some eighth grader in a bake booth just because I skipped school. This is my punishment, why couldn't I just get detention or something normal?

I shook my head and composed myself as I started walking toward the booth, I saw a young girl with red hair and blue eyes waiting for me.

"Are you Suze?" She sounded nervous.

"Yeah, what's your name?"

"Shannon."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Shannon."

She smiled at me; guess she's a little less nervous. Suddenly it hit me. She's the girl that David likes. I made a mental note to ask her about him later.

I saw CeeCee and she started making her way toward the booth.

"Hey girl, what's up?" I gave her a blank look, what did she think was up?

"Bad question sorry but he check out the hottie over there." I turned to look where she was pointing.

"Whoa."

"Yeah."

"Jake would kill me if I ever talked to him."

Me and Cee laughed. We stopped when Sister Ernstein looked at us.

CeeCee sighed, "I guess I better go. I'll come back when your shift is over."

I nodded and watched as she left. I wish I could leave.

Jesses POV

I sighed again for what seemed like the 100th time since we arrived. How I ever let Maria talk me into this is beyond me. Well having Diego on her side sure helped, my cousin has my best friend whipped.

Maria sighed, "I'm hungry, could you guys find me some food?"

We looked at each other and got up; I looked around and found a bake booth. Diego followed my gaze to the little girl by herself. He smirked. "Let's go shake things up over there."

I shook my head but followed. Diego took his "gangbanger" reputation seriously. So did I but I didn't like messing with kids. That wasn't gonna stop me from stopping him though.

When we got closer we could see the scared look on her face. Diego laughed, "Too easy man."

His good mood didn't last when an older girl came from the back of the booth. We could both tell she didn't scare easy. That girl has attitude.

When I got closer I saw what she looked like. Bright green eyes, long wavy brown hair. She was gorgeous. She looked a few years younger, 16 at the youngest.

Diego laughed, "Like what you see?"

I looked at him. "Yeah, I do."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Let's go get my girl's food. You know how she gets, I mean you are related."

We went and stood in line. I turned my attention back to the mystery girl. She had a bored expression as she dealt with an annoying customer. I started listening so I could see what was so boring.

Suze POV

I looked at the lady in front of me and then at the little boy.

"I'm raising him on a diet that doesn't include anything with wheat or dairy in it. So do you have anything without those products?"

I gave her a bored look then looked back at the boy again. He was gazing longingly at the lemon squares.

I shrugged. "Try the lemon squares."

She smiled and bought one. I winked at him as he left eating it.

I pulled my hair back away from my face and looked up to greet the next customers. One of them was the same guy that CeeCee had pointed out earlier. I was about to ask them what they wanted when Shannon stopped me.

"Suze those lemon squares had both wheat AND dairy in them!"

I looked at her, "She didn't say he was allergic and he really wanted one."

She shook her head and said, "David was right, you are cool."

She turned away and I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to my customers. They bought lemon squares and a bag of assorted cookies.

The hot one, the one with the shorter hair, looked like he was gonna say something when Paul Slater came over. He smiled at Shannon who blushed. The two guys rolled their eyes and I smirked, Slater was known for his charm. He told her she could break for a while so she went to the table at the back of the booth to do some homework.

Paul turned to me, but I ignored him and went back to my customers. The hot one shook his head. "I'm not hungry. Let's go back."

Ok so that's the first chapter!

I know the format not the best…as for the slang, it's done on purpose, I'm trying to make it more realistic, I'm sorry but I don't speak proper English with my friends. If it does bother anyone just let me know and I can fix it. What you think matters a lot.

That said…I am looking for a BETA for the format and grammar. So if anyone is interested let me know!

REVIEW!! Seriously, I know it takes me a while to get stuff out and I'm really sorry about that! But your reviews really do make me start writing a lot faster. I'm more motivated if I know people are actually reading it and like it. Don't just put the story on alert!


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse POV

I was disappointed. I mean I shoulda known a girl like that would have a boyfriend, especially one like that, rich and well a 'good boy'. The kind you can bring home to mom and dad. Not a gangbanger like me.

I looked at Maria and Diego. She had finished the lemon squares. "Mmm, can you guys get me more? Those were so good."

We shook our heads, seem to be doing that a lot, but we got to go get more.

That guy was still there, but she didn't look too thrilled to have him there.

Suze POV

I knew as soon as I saw Paul there was gonna be trouble. Today he was trying to get me to go to the dance with him. I was so caught up and pissed at him that I didn't even notice the customers.

"Paul, just back off! I'm not going with you; just go ask Kelly you know she'll say yes."

He gave me a dirty look. "I'm not going with anyone but you and you'll realize soon enough that you want to go with me too." With that he turned and left.

I heard Shannon make a sound of confusion in the back.

I sighed again and answered her unasked questions. "I know he's gorgeous but he's a psycho stalker."

She giggled but then asked seriously, "But if he's a stalker shouldn't you be scared?"

I gave her a questioning look once again ignoring my customers, the same two hot guys as before but they seemed interested in what was being said.

"Scared?" I laughed. "Paul can fight sure I mean once he grabbed my arm and left a slight bruise, he's too strong for me yeah, but no match for Jake or Brad."

"Would your brothers fight for you?"

"Jake has, it wasn't Paul though. Brad has threatened Paul, because you know Jake is over 18 and Paul isn't so he can't technically fight him."

She nodded her head and I finally turned to my customers.

I gave them a sassy smile, "Back so soon?"

The one with the long hair grinned. "Well what can we say; the food's just too good."

I laughed and he once again ordered the lemon squares and cookies.

Then the hot one looked at me. "What do you recommend?"

He had a silky voice, laced with a Spanish accent. I swear I almost fainted. Why didn't I? Maybe it had something to do with Jake coming over.

"Um my favorites are the double fudge cookies."

He gave me a brilliant smile; well okay it was more of a badass smirk. "I'll take three then."

I gave him the cookies and his change. He looked like he was going to say something else but was interrupted when Jake came over.

"Hey Suze, what did Slater want?"

"Just asking me to the dance and telling me that I'm madly in love with him and I just don't know it yet. You know the usual."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "He didn't touch you did he?"

I shook my head no, "Don't worry killer you don't have to go after him."

He laughed and handed me a plastic bag. "Dad said he's sorry he didn't have the chance to make you anything so I picked this up for you."

I nodded my thanks and put it on the back table.

Jake left to do his pizza rounds mumbling his usual farewell.

Then Kelly and Debbie came over. "Oh my God! Suze, your brother has got to be the biggest hottie I've ever seen."

I rolled my eyes. I get this a lot; Jake has half the female population of Caramel, California after him. It's funny that people don't know we're actually stepsiblings. My mom married his dad when we were all really young so we're all pretty close.

"Yeah okay Kelly."

She smiled a not so nice smile. "So are you having fun?"

"Oh yeah I'm having tons of fun. You know your _boyfriend _asked me to the dance."

She glared at me and walked away Debbie in tow.

I heard the two guys start laughing after they left. "That was pretty good. I'm Diego by the way and this is Jesse. And judging by all these people, you must be Suze."

I smiled at them, "Yeah, I'm Suze and this is Shannon."

I talked with Jesse and Diego for a while when a girl showed up. "Hey, what's taking?"

They both apologized and handed her the bag of lemon squares and introduced us.

"Maria, this is Suze. Suze this is my cousin Marie and Diego's girlfriend."

We smiled at each other and said hi. We hit it off pretty well, she's cool and we have a lot in common. We were in the middle of a conversation when I heard the unmistakable yell of none other than Sister Ernstein.

"Susannah Simon!" I flinched involuntarily. Jesse, Maria, and Diego just stood there.

"You have customers to serve!" I wondered if she meant them, because I didn't see anyone one in line other then the couple that Shannon was helping.

Sister Ernstein kept yelling. "You are not to talk to friends! This is your punishment for skipping school!"

Then. Then I did something that was unheard of. I mean it has never happened. Not in the history of Junippero Mission Academy. I, Susannah Simon, yelled back at Sister Ernstein.


End file.
